carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood's New Single - How She Could Slay Us All
Carrie Underwood's fans have been eagerly awaiting the return of the country-pop queen for the last few weeks, ever since the singer posted a cryptic photo of herself working in the studio. Underwood shortly followed that picture up with another one - this time showing the ''American Idol ''rehearsing with her band. Offering little explanation as to what they were rehearsing for, Underwood simply wrote, "Missed these guys." Then, quite suddenly late Sunday night (April 8), the singer posted a new photo online with a similarly brief statement: "This Wednesday, April 11th, 6 am ET." Most fans have already guessed that Underwood is hinting at the release date for her newest single, presumably the lead-off release for her upcoming sixth studio album. They would be correct in assuming so, as the Academy of Country Music announced today (April 9) that Underwood will be performing her new single live for the first time at the awards ceremony in Las Vegas on Sunday, April 15. The peculiar image from Underwood showcases her eye and what appears to be glistening tears coming down her cheek. No promotional images from the singer have ever seemed so odd, perhaps hinting at an entirely new creative direction from the country star. Just based on that image, Underwood's new single could be a tear-jerker about heartbreak or disappointment. Although the 35 year-old is happily married with one child, she has had some tough events transpire over the last few months. Late last year, she took a hard fall at home and was forced to cancel a concert appearance, due to a broken wrist and a facial injury. Underwood seemed to be self-conscious about the accident, writing that she might look "a bit different" the next time her fans get to see her, and that she wasn't quite ready yet to share that part of her story. Underwood's single could also be reflective of the times. What with the constant mass shootings in the news over the last year and a half, a bizarre (to say the least) political climate in the United States, and division nearly everywhere you look around the world, we may get a song that reflects those emotions of heartbreak and loss. In fact - a powerful, emotive, genre-bending song might be just what we need from Carrie Underwood right now. She recently struck on the '''resiliency '''that it takes to live in today's modern world with her latest single, "The Champion," and it resonated with a lot of people all over the world. A similar song, but tinged with more heartbreak, equally able to appear on pop radio - one that appeals to our worst emotions instead of our best - might be perfect. The unusual eye glitter in the photo might hint at the dance-pop sentiments of the song (think Kesha's "Dancing With Tears in My Eyes") and the appeal it will have to younger, more pop-leaning fans. Of course, that might be too much speculation to draw from one photo, but keep in mind that Underwood posted the image for a reason, with special emphasis on her glittery, smudged eye makeup and the obvious emotions that come with crying. Here's to hoping for a heart-wrenching dance/country/pop song that will have us all out on the dance floor, unsure of what to do first - move our feet to the beat, or cry our eyes out. Category:Blog posts